


Late Night Puns

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cute, Fluff, Ian is adorable and Mickey knows it, Iggy walks in on them kinda of, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian flinches up, gasping. “How did you know it was going to be a pun?” Mickey turns his head, looking towards Ian as if he was the stupidest person alive. Ian carries on, “There could be a guy whose leg actually got cut off? How do you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Imagine your Otp spooning and person A is about to fall asleep when person B quietly whispers a pun into their ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Puns

Mickey would never admit how much he loved Ian's long arms wrapped around him at night, when the blinds were shedding that little bit of light into the room, and the fan was going off in the corner. He would never admit how much he loved it when they spooned, just after a pack of rough rounds of sex. Sometimes he just let Ian pull him against his chest, after being fucked so hard all he wanted to do was sleep. Tonight was a rare night – he had pushed himself to Ian's chest, letting the younger boy fling his arm over his waist and intertwine their hands.

 

It was strange how they fit so perfectly, how Ian's fingers slid like a correct puzzle piece into his the slots of his hands. His eyes were drooping, he felt his skin buzz with the initial thought of going to sleep, Ian too was silent his breathing slowly tickling Mickey's ear each time he exhaled. Mickey leaned further back, his ass sliding into the gap of Ian's chest and dick. They were going to have morning sex – might as well prepare a couple of hours before, right?

 

Ian must have noticed, Mickey could feel his grin against the back of his head, and as usual he kissed at Mickey's crown. The older boy hummed to the touch, drawing Ian closer against his back, he wiped his cheek sleepily against the pillow they both shared and let his sleep take over him.

 

Until -

 

“Did you hear about the guy whose whole left leg was cut off?” Ian whispers sleepily into Mickey's ear, a hitch of laughter against his voice.

 

Mickey groans into the pillow, he should of guessed this would have happened. He should of guessed through Ian's suspicious silence. “What guy? Did Frank piss someone off, seriously – I don't want to know.”

 

Ian slaps the back of his neck, arm tightening around his boyfriend. “Why the fuck would I talk about Frank? When do I ever talk about Frank?” he peeps up, and looks over Mickey's shoulder, grinning.

 

“Shut up Gallagher, I don't want to talk about Frank.” Mickey snaps back, still not easing his grip. “I'd rather listen to your shitty-ass pun.”

 

Ian flinches up, gasping. “How did you know it was going to be a pun?” Mickey turns his head, looking towards Ian as if he was the stupidest person alive. Ian carries on, “There could be a guy whose leg actually got cut off?”

 

“Yeh, right.” Mickey mumbles, turning in Ian's hold. “As if, you'd be out there trying to help the poor fuck. I know you Gallagher, you're hero complex wouldn't allow you to lie here when I guys dying out there.” Mickey strokes Ian's freckly shoulder, fingertips over the soft skin.

 

Ian doesn't reply, he just glares accordingly. “You wanna hear the pun or not, asshole?”

 

“Is it shit?”

 

“Hey, I worked hard to think of this one!” Ian answered defensively, he'd been lying there for a while trying to think this one up.

 

Mickey moaned out, annoyingly. “Fine. Give me your worst, dickhead.” He turns his gaze to Ian, biting back a smile towards the boy who is finding it hard not to laugh. The thing was, Ian would laugh at _everything._ Literally, anything.

 

“Did you hear about the guy whose whole left leg got cut off?” Ian asks again, grinning to himself mischievously.

 

The older boy rolls his eyes, but plays along. “No, what about him?” He asks, awaiting for the cheesiest, most Ian-Gallagher joke, there could be.

 

Ian giggles a little, trying to get the words out. “He's – he's, all right now.” He bursts out into laughter, holding his chest, he falls next to Mickey, his shoulder laying ontop of Mickey's. He can't stop laughing and Mickey feels his own grin playing along.

 

“That's the shittest pun I've ever heard.” Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Oh yeh, you wanna challenge that?” The redhead raises his brows, smirk balancing on his lips, competitively. Mickey couldn't deny how fucking hot the guy looked, no matter what he was getting it in the ass sometime soon.

 

Mickey pulls Ian onto his chest, lining their bodies up, he buckles his hips up and rubs it against Ian's own growing erection. “How about you challenge this, Firecrotch?”

 

Then, of course, something else has to spoil the moment. Iggy comes barging through, bouncing on his heels, he shoots the light on and kicks his shoes off. “Mick, you never guess what the fuck just happened.” He spots Ian and nods his head with a smile. “Oh, hey Ian.” Ian nods back, still lying ontop of Mickey.

 

Mickey wants to tell his brother to fuck off, but Iggy still doesn't seem to budge. “So, yeh. We went on this run tonight, got a whole bag of weed and shit, then Jake ran into the wrong fucker – the guy not only had the a fucking gun, but a fucking chainsaw, a _chainsaw_ Mick.” The Milkovich sat on the bed, next to Mickey's legs where Ian was still awkwardly straddling him.

 

Mickey nodded, waiting for the conversation to end, but Iggy starts to light a smoke and carries on. “The fucker misses me, I duck behind some van, and then he fucking chops Jake's leg off, clean fucking off. Jesus, you should have been there man. His blood was like everywhere, same colour as Ian's hair.” Iggy turns and notices the awkward postion, he shrugs. “Since when did you guys ever fucking snuggle, you cutting down on the rough sex or some shit?”

 

“Well...we were kinda of getting down to it but you barged your fat ass in here.” Mickey spurts out, still trapped by Ian's heavy weight. Ian is laughing on top of him, Iggy sits nodding his head still, unaffected.

 

“Alright. Alright. Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it, I mean I'm not sitting here watching you two fucks have sex, that's something Mandy would do.” Iggy stands up and wipes his hands against his pants. “Hey Mick.”

 

“What the fuck you want?” Mickey is too distracted by Ian's throbbing dick against his leg to care.

 

“You ever tried to eat a clock?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Mickey whispers, using one hand to wipe his face. He knew what was coming. He could tell by Ian's face.

 

“It's very time consuming.” Iggy bursts into laughter, pulling the door open and walking out. Ian sends him air highfive and falls against Mickey laughing.

 

Mickey huffs out in annoyance, crossing his arms. “You gonna get on me or what, fuckhead?” He looks up to Ian, the boy who was trying to recover himself from the lamest joke.

 

“Don't you worry, I'll get _right_ to it.” Ian winks and leans down to Mickey's neck, sucking onto the skin before he can complain about his useless attempt at a pun.


End file.
